Lost in the Eyes
by JJ-Jefferu
Summary: Twenty-year old Arion McBride just moved to Santa Carla. She came looking for her brother, but what she finds is more than she could have ever expected. DwanyexOc Starts before the movie and works into the movie
1. Chapter 1

**Lost in the Eyes**

_Arion came to Santa Carla to find her brother but what she finds is far more than she ever hoped to. Now will the fates tear her apart from the ones she loves? Will the time ever come where she has to choose between her flesh and blood or the man she was destined for. _

**_&Disclaimer&_ I do not own The Lost Boys, FORD, or any other things you know to be known throughout the World. I do, however, own the plot line, Arion, any other unfamiliar characters, a copy of The Lost Boys DVD, the laptop this was typed on, the notebook this originally came from and the Ipod that was playing Pandora that helped inspire me with this.**

****_Also this is unproofed. Sorry for an errors._

* * *

**Chapter One: Unexpected~**

The sun was setting on the unusual hot day in Santa Carla. Arion was still moving boxes from the back of her Ford Ranger's truck bed into her new home. She had been at the pain staking task of moving the boxes into her house since about noon, when she arrived in Santa Carla. Her mid-back length dirty-blonde length hair was pulled back into a low pony-tail. She wore a pair of jean cut-off shorts and a light blue colored tank top. A pair of converse covered her feet. Both her clothes and her hair were sticking to her sweat covered body.

'_Just three more boxes_,' the dirty blonde thought.

By the time the twenty year-old was finished she was starving. Not even bothering to change her clothes, Arion gets into the cab of her truck and heads down to the board walk. Not only would she be able to get some food but she would be able to start her search. The whole reason she moved to _The Murder Capital of the World_, to find her brother.

**_Boys_**

The four brothers arrived at the board walk as soon as the sky was completely blackened. As usual the boys were on the prowl for dinner. There were just so many options. Did they want: Goths, Preps, Posers, or a Norm? This was the toughest choice the foursome would have to make tonight or any other night.

"What are we in the mood for tonight, boys?" David asks his friends.

"Well there is always new meat coming into town daily." Paul says. "Could scout for potential dinner for the rest of the week,"

"Maybe," David says thoughtfully. "What do you think Dwanye?" David asks, he gets no response. "Dwanye," David tries again, still no answer. He turns and see that Dwanye was no longer beside him or the boys. "Where did Dwanye go?"

"Over there," Marko says pointing across the ways to a food vendor. "Seems like he already found his dinner, or maybe she's dessert."

"How about we go introduce ourselves then," David suggests. "She looks promising, maybe he'll share?"

"Who," Paul says rejoining the conversation, having gotten caught up in finding his dinner.

"Her, the dirty-blonde with Dwanye," Marko says and points Paul in the direction of Dwanye.

Paul's eyes land on the dirty-blonde. Her hair looked to be about mid-back length and was pushed over her shoulder. Her legs were scarcely covered by a pair of jean cut-offs and a light blue tank top covered and showed that she was wearing a neon pink bra. As soon as their eyes connected one word, rather a name, left Paul's mouth:

"Arion,"

"What did you say Paul?" David's attention snapped over to Paul. He never got an answer as Paul was half-way across the pier to the food vendor.

**_Arion_**

Arion got to the board walk right as the sun had completely disappeared from sight. She always enjoyed this type of day, turns out she wasn't the only person in Santa Carla would did. The board walk was bustling with people of all ages, races, sizes, and groups. Arion really couldn't care at the moment her mind was focused on one thing and one thing only: food. There were many vendors and places selling food, so the dirty-blonde approached the first one that had decent food. Purchasing a hot dog and a Coke she began taking in the sights around her.

"Haven't seen you around before, you new?" a voice asks from behind her. Turning Arion came face to face with a tall, brunette, with dark skinned and beautiful honey color eyes.

"And I take you know all of the residents of this lovely city?" Arion asks back.

"You have a point," He says. "But most people tend to come here every day, or night."

"Whatever you say," Arion chuckles. "I'm Arion and yes I did just move here."

"I'm Dwanye," he tells her in return. "What brings you to Santa Carla?"

"My brother, I'm looking for my brother." Arion says clutching her butterfly pendent.

"And what makes you think your brother is here?" Dwanye asks curiously. Not many people would come to an unfamiliar city looking for their brother.

"My gut," Arion tells him honestly and looks around.

"Why would that make you believe he's here?"

"We are twins-" Arion pauses as she feels a pair of eyes staring at her. Looking over in the direction of where the feeling was coming from, her eyes lock with an identical pair of eyes. "Paul,"

"What?" Dwanye asks shocked as he watched Paul running towards them. "Hello Paul."

"What are you doing here?" Paul says grabbing Arion by her shoulders. Arion doesn't respond, still in shock. "Answer me Arion. What are you doing here?" Paul shakes her.

"Paul," Arion says in shock. "You're ok," Arion pulls out of Paul's grasp and wraps her arms around his stomach.

"Arion," Paul sighed and allowed her to hug him for a minute before he wrapped his arms around her.

"Friend of yours Paul," David says as he and Marko appear next to him.

"Arion," Paul says gently, ignoring David's question.

"Yes big brother," Arion whispers, sniffling. Tears were coming out of her eyes but she wasn't making any sounds.

"Are you crying?"

"Maybe," she mumbles.

"What happened to the strong Arion?" Paul asks her, continuing to ignore his brothers.

"She's still here but she missed her other half." Arion tells him.

"IS that why you're here?" Paul asks Arion but she says nothing just nods. "You shouldn't-," but Paul stops as he feel dead weight in his arms. "Arion," he sighs and pulls her away from him and sees she is passed out. "Damn,"

"Paul care explaining to us what the hell that was," David asks.

"No," Paul says.

"Want to try that again Paul," David growls. "Who is the chick that Dwanye targeted."

"I wasn't targeting her." Dwanye says glancing at the unconscious girl in Paul's arm then to David.

"Better not have," Paul hissed pulling Arion closer to him, protectively.

"What do you mean Dwanye?" Marko asks confused, looking innocent.

"I was drawn to her," Dwanye says, Paul hisses as he explains further. "Not in a food way drawn, it was something else, deeper."

"I don't care. Stay away from Arion." Paul growls at Dwanye.

"Paul," David says turning the attention back to him. "I am only going to ask this one more time and you better answer. Who is this Arion chick? And you better think twice before trying to lie to me." David says.

"Yeah Paulie, who's the chick," Marko asks.

Dwanye didn't say anything, but he was curious as well. Who was this chick that he was holding protectively and tightly, as if he was afraid she wasn't real. And how did the two know each other.

"Boys, this is Arion." Paul says.

"I think we covered that Paul." David growls tired of Paul's stalling. "_Who is she_?"

"My twin sister," Paul says tightly.

"You have a twin sister?" Marko says shocked.

"Yes Marko, I had a family before David found me and I joined him." Paul says before shifting Arion into his arms bridal style, cradling her to his chest.

"Why-," Marko starts to ask Paul something but he taller blonde cuts him off.

"Don't," Paul growls. "Stay away, she's off limits."

"You can't keep her hidden forever Paul." David says. "Max will find out about her and what if Dwanye has found his-," Paul cuts David off.

"I don't care. Stay away from my sister." Paul says and vanishes.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** I hope you liked this. I would LOVE input on how this first chapter went, but I understand that The Lost Boys isn't a very big fandom. So if this can get any alerts I'll be ecstatic. I can't promise how often this will get updated. I have chapter two written up and finished just need to type it. But I started my first semester of college and I still work part-time plus I have to have me time too. So I make no promises about this being updated regularly.

Also if you notice any errors don't hesitate to let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lost in the Eyes**

_Arion came to Santa Carla to find her brother but what she finds is far more than she ever hoped to. Now will the fates tear her apart from the ones she loves? Will the time ever come where she has to choose between her flesh and blood or the man she was destined for. _

**_&Disclaimer&_ I do not own The Lost Boys, FORD, or any other things you know to be known throughout the World. I do, however, own the plot line, Arion, any other unfamiliar characters, a copy of The Lost Boys DVD, the laptop this was typed on, the notebook this originally came from and the Ipod that was playing Pandora that helped inspire me with this. **

Also I switch between Arion, Paul, and Dwayne for now because they are the focus. Until Arion gets introduced to how the boys are it will continue this way or (SPOILER) she joins them. I haven't decided for sure how it is. But I am pretty sure that it will stop, at least for the most part, when she does join the boys. Sorry for the spoiler, though we all know it would happen sooner or later.

_Still unproofed, let me know if you notice something._

* * *

**Chapter Two: Confusion~**

Arion woke up the next morning in a bed, her bed. Bolting up she looked around for her twin brother. He was not in the room with her; Arion frowned in disappointment thinking that it was all a dream.

'_It'd be just my luck too,_' the dirty-blonde thought to herself as she threw her blankets off her and placed her feet on the floor. Arion looked around her room. She was looking for anything to prove that she hadn't been dreaming last night. Out of the corner of her eyes a piece of paper, sitting on her dresser underneath her key, catches her attention.

Picking it up Arion began to read the note:

_Arion,_

_I am not sure why you came here, or even why you're looking for me. But you need to leave. Santa Carla is a dangerous place for girls by themselves. Don't come looking for me again, you won't find me. I promise you that._

_Paul_

Arion stared at her brother's letter in shock. It was his hand writing but she wouldn't believe the words written on the paper. It sounded nothing like her brother; or at least not how he was towards her. Glancing at her bedside table clock, Arion realizes she was going to be late for work if she didn't leave soon.

**_Boys_**

The boys rose from the depths of the cave as soon as they were sure the sun was gone. As the boys entered the lobby of the old hotel, David went straight for Paul. Paul's face went from excited to neutral as soon as David started towards him. Paul spoke before David could open his mouth to question him.

"It's not up for discussion David. Arion is off limits, stay away from her." Paul says looking David directly in the eyes.

"That's not really up to you, Paul." David tells him.

"Yes it is," Paul growls, unable to accept the reality.

"The hell it is," David says getting up in Paul's face. "And you know it."

"Fuck off," Paul says and storms out of the cave.

"He's just trying to protect his sister," Dwayne says defending Paul.

"But what if…"Marko trails off.

"Then he'll learn to live with it." Dwayne shrugs, following after Paul.

**_Arion_**

Throughout Arion's day two sets of question kept reoccurring in her mind. How and when did she get back to her house? And who was Dwayne and why did she feel this uncanny desire to know him personally. By the time six o'clock rolled around, Arion was glad to leave the diner. Especially now that she was out of that ridiculous waitressing uniform, which was a typically uniform you would see in the movies of chicks working at diners. Jeans and a tank top and her hair was pulled out of her of a bun.

Looking around the boardwalk, Arion wondered what she should check out first. She didn't get a chance the night before, she found her brother, her twin brother. Arion frowned remembering Paul's note. HE was _never_ that cold with her _ever._ Hell when he left, for reason she still didn't know, he was kind to her.

Deciding she would just wonder around lead Arion to become lost in her thoughts. Her surroundings blurred around her as her senses slowly faded. Arion's thoughts over took everything else. Unbeknownst to her, she was about to collide with someone tall, dark, and handsome.

"Shit," Arion cursed as she walked right into someone.

"Should watch where you're going." The familiar voice told her. Looking up at the person she ran into, Arion couldn't help but smile.

"Probably," Arion shrugs. "But when other things occupy your mind all damn day; you can't help but lose yourself in thoughts."

"What has been on your mind?" Dwayne asks. "If you don't mind me asking you," he adds.

"My brother and you," Arion sighs. "Mostly my brother's behavior to me; he was never this…" Arion pauses trying to find the best word.

"Stand offish," Dwayne offers.

"No, not stand offish, distance with me." Arion tells Dwayne as they start walking towards the rides.

"Some things change," Dwayne says. He didn't know the kind of relationship Paul had with his twin. Let alone had a sibling until yesterday.

"Yeah," Arion says sadly. "I come here to find him and he tells me to leave."

"He's scared that you're going to get hurt." Dwayne says trying to defend his brother.

"Should've thought about before he left me alone with them," Arion mumbled.

"With who," Dwayne asks stopping them.

"Our par-, I don't want to talk about it." Arion says subconsciously rubbing her arms. "Let's go have some fun." Arion's mood changes as she drags Dwayne towards the rides.

**_Paul_**

Paul found Arion without a problem. It had to do with their being twins, they had a special connection. It was how Arion found him all the way in Santa Carla. She was exiting a diner; it was one he and the boys usually frequented. As Paul followed her, from the shadows, he noticed how distracted she was. She wasn't paying her surroundings any mind, something was weighing on her mind. After a few minutes of walking Paul saw that Arion was walking straight towards Dwayne. His tempered flared, he told the boys to stay away from his sister. He held back more as Arion pulled Dwayne around the board walk. As he stalked the duo, he couldn't help the jealously he was feeling.

As his sister continued to lead his friend along, Paul noticed how Dwayne's eye and attention stayed completely on Arion. No matter how many barely clad females they passed his attention never wavered. The boys were always on the lookout for possible victims, but Dwayne never once looked away from his twin. . It amazed the blonde.

"Whatcha doing Paul," Marko's voice came from behind Paul. The so called Twisted sister look alike ignored the youngest of the pack and kept his attention focused on Arion.

"It appears our Paul is stalking Dwayne. I wonder why that would be," David wonders stepping beside Paul. "Would it have anything to do with the company he is keeping?"

"Shut up David,"

"No I don't think so." David says smirking. "We'll keep our distance, for now. But Dwayne won't, he's drawn to her."

**_Arion_**

Arion was enjoying her time with Dwayne; even more with how genuine Dwayne seemed to be acting. His attention never left her once, which honestly surprised her, and he listened to her ramblings about her trouble making childhood.

"You and Paul really stole your principles dog and dyed its fur blue?" Dwayne asks, laughing.

"Yes we did." Arion says, smiling as well. "Here's the thing. We never got caught."

"I can't imagine that happening." Dwayne tells Arion pulling her close to him.

Arion couldn't help how big her smile got at the physically contact that Dwayne initiated. She felt a connected to him, she couldn't explain the feeling but it made her feel giddy and happy. It reminded her of how close her and Paul used to be, despite that the feeling was deeper than a brotherly one. Her thoughts turning to her twin wiped the smile off Arion's face as her mood shifted from happy to sad.

**_Dwayne_**

Dwayne noticed the change of mood, seconds after it happened. He felt this over whelming urge to make her feel better. The black hair man pulled Arion into his arms, hugging her close to his chest.

"What's the matter, Arion?" Dwayne asks, laying his head on hers.

"I miss Paul," Arion mumbled against his bare chest. It took all of Dwayne's will power not to shiver at her warm breathe against his chest. He didn't want to upset or make her feel uncomfortable. Dwayne felt that if he did anything to upset her that she would block him out and for some reason it made his unbeating heart hurt.

"He'll come around," Dwayne says pulling back, slightly, so he could look down at her face.

"You think so," Arion asks looking up at Dwayne with hope in her eyes.

"I do," Dwayne tells her moving closer to her face. "Now why don't we go enjoy the rest of the night," he whispers against her lips before pulling back and dragging her along towards the rides.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu: **Ok. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. If you think they are moving too fast than I am sorry you feel this way. It is done like that intentionally. The movie is fast paced and I am basing the before and during on the way the movie goes.

Reviews make me want to update faster, but alerts make me smile and work on the next chapter. If I get enough inspiration than I'll update as soon as I can, but I feel once a week is suitable. Unless, ya know, enough people motivate me. Feel free to message me about anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lost in the Eyes**

_Arion came to Santa Carla to find her brother but what she finds is far more than she ever hoped to. Now will the fates tear her apart from the ones she loves? Will the time ever come where she has to choose between her flesh and blood or the man she was destined for. _

**_&Disclaimer&_ I do not own The Lost Boys, FORD, or any other things you know to be known throughout the World. I do, however, own the plot line, Arion, any other unfamiliar characters, a copy of The Lost Boys DVD, the laptop this was typed on, the notebook this originally came from and the Ipod that was playing Pandora that helped inspire me with this. **

Also I switch between Arion, Paul, and Dwayne for now because they are the focus. Until Arion gets introduced to how the boys are it will continue this way or (SPOILER) she joins them. I haven't decided for sure how it is. But I am pretty sure that it will stop, at least for the most part, when she does join the boys. Sorry for the spoiler.

_Still unproofed, let me know if you notice something._

_**Oh my goodness. I am sorry for not updating this. I have busy with work, school, and balancing my boyfriend into everything. I hope you'll forgive me. I will try to update during my break which is the next couple days, and if that doesn't happen then I promise I will update during winter break.**_

* * *

**Chapter Three: Confrontation **

**_Dwayne_**

Dwayne and Arion spent every day together for over a month since the dirty-blonde had been in Santa Carla. Dwayne felt that he knew almost everything about the twenty-year old, even why she came to Santa Carla looking for her brother; not that she had not been looking for her twin as soon as she discovered him gone. There was something that happened that drove her to uprooting her entire life and moving across a desert just to find him. The dark haired vampire felt that Paul really needed to see his sister, despite how much he didn't want his sister near them.

"Paul," Dwayne called as he stepped into the lobby of the hotel and spotted Paul against the fountain reading something.

The two rarely spoke, unless it was food related, since Dwayne had been glued to Arion's side. Paul absolutely hated that his sister seemed to gravity to his brother and that his brother didn't stay away from his mortal sister after he asked.

"What," Paul snapped. His eyes never left his magazine as he reading. Dwayne knew that the blonde wasn't really reading the magazine just using it as a distraction.

"We need to talk,"

"No," Paul replied. "I don't think so."

"I believe you will want to," Dwayne says ripping the magazine away from Paul. "It's about Arion." This got Paul's attention and he lunge at Dwayne. Dwayne side steps making Paul go past him.

"What have you done to my sister," Paul growls as Dwayne turns to him.

"I did nothing to her." Dwayne says defensively.

"Then why do you want to have a conversation about my sister?" Paul asks, glaring at Dwayne.

"You need to talk to her, make amends." Dwayne tells his friend. "Find out what really drover your sister into moving to Santa Carla in hopes of finding you."

"Just tell me," Paul demands.

"I am not breaking her trust,"

"And why not," Paul shouts. "You broke mine."

"She's special and I am not losing her." Dwayne tells him seriously.

"What makes her so different, huh, Dwayne?" Paul says gritting his teeth.

"Because Paul I thinks she's my-," Paul cuts Dwayne off.

"Don't say it Dwayne. I can't let you finish that."

"You know if it's true, Arion will feel the pull too." Dwayne tells Paul. Paul frowns and storms out of the cave.

**_Arion_**

Arion was sitting on the boardwalk railing watching the waves. Dwayne had told her the night before she needed to talk to Paul about why she was really here. The darker haired man swore he'd make it happen too. This caused the dirty blonde to be scared and anxious. She trusted Dwayne, they had a strong connection. It was so strong, at least to her, that she was beginning to miss him. Since she had arrived in Santa Carla the two of them hadn't spent a night a part. Arion thought that it meant something.

"Little sister," Arion froze at the sound of her brother's voice. "Please turn around and look at me," his voice held a hint of pleading.

"Why should I," Arion asked trying to keep her voice neutral.

"I want you to look at me when we talk." Paul tells her.

"Now you want to talk?" Arion laughs as she turns towards her brother. "But not a month ago when I came looking for you?" Arion laughed some more.

"Arion," Paul starts but stops. Arion just shakes her head at this action.

"This conversation is only coming about because Dwayne told you." Arion said.

"He didn't tell me anything other than we needed to talk." Paul says and steps closer to his sister. "He said I needed to know the real reason you moved here to look for me."

"I don't want to tell you," Arion says jumping off the railing. "You told me to leave and not talk to you. So that is what I'm doing." Arion started walking in the direction Dwayne said he'd meet her. "Goodbye Paul,"

"Arion," Paul calls out after his sister as he watched her walk away.

Frowning Arion bought herself an ice cream cone, in hopes that it would cheer her up like it had done in the past. Tonight, however, it was not doing much besides cooling her throat. She was so focused on the taste of the butter pecan ice cream that Arion missed Dwayne walking up behind her. As his arms wrapped around her, Arion jumped startled by the sudden contact and dropped her ice cream.

"Hey," Arion shouts, not seeing who it was.

"Sorry babe," Dwayne says and nuzzles his face into her neck. "How did it go with Paul?" Arion sighed and leaned back into his arms.

"I couldn't talk to him. He's still too cold towards me."

"I'm sorry babe. I told you he's not the same Paul that he was when he left you." Dwayne tells her pulling her closer.

"I know," Arion says sadly. "But it still hurts."

"How about you let me take your mind off it?" Dwayne whispers into her ear.

"You mean…How do you mean?" Arion asks acting shy and innocent, something they both knew her to not be.

"Take me home and I'll show you,"

Arion pulled out of Dwayne's arms and made a dash in the direction of the parking lot, heading for her truck.

"Gotta catch me first," Arion calls back to Dwayne. Taking a chance, Arion glances back and giggles seeing the shocked look on Dwayne's face.

"Oh I'll catch you," Dwayne says, his voice carrying over to the dirty blonde.

Dwayne smirked watching Arion running towards the parking lot. What his girl didn't know was he was letting her put distance between them. He was going to give her the illusion that she was winning then he was going to swoop in and grab her.

Arion had made it almost all the way to her truck and was thinking she won. Just as she was about to touch the tail gate of the truck, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. Arion was pulled back into a hard body.

"Gotcha," Dwayne whispered.

"That you did." Arion shivered. "Want a prize?"

"Yes," Dwayne says huskily. "But not here."

"Then get in."

**_Paul_**

Paul watched his sister run into the arms of his friend. He felt envious towards how trusting Arion was of Dwayne. The more he watched the two, the more he couldn't deny that his sister was indeed Dwayne's mate. He'd been fooling himself since the day she got here and how they acted with the other. Paul sighed as his eyes caught sight of the couple leaving the board walk.

"Finally understand," David said. "You are going to accept it and stop giving Dwayne the cold shoulder?"

"I guess," Paul says in defeat. "Now I have to get her to speak to me."

"Give it time," Marko says. "She's hurting. Let Dwayne heal her."

**_Arion & Dwayne_ **

As soon as Arion had the truck completely stopped and in park, Dwayne was out of the passenger seat and opening the driver side door. Barely placing both of her feet on the pavement, Arion found herself pinned between her truck and the tall dark skinned man. Arion opened her mouth to question Dwayne, but before the first syllable could exit her mouth Dwayne's lips were on hers. Any thoughts or questions that the twenty-one year old had vanished from her mind as she placed her arms around his neck attempting to pull him closer. As their kiss grew more intense, Dwayne's hands started to wonder up Arion's shirt. His cool hands on her warm skin pulled her from her trance.

"Wait," Arion whispers pulling back from him.

"What," Dwayne growled, disappointed that she stopped him.

"Let's take this inside." Arion says, a blush forming on her face. "I don't want the neighbors watching."

"Okay babe, lead the way." And with those five words Dwayne followed Arion into her home.

* * *

**JJ-Jefferu:** As I said at the beginning I am so sorry for not updating before now. But school, college, is demanding plus a job? Yeah now I understand the other authors who have mentioned this before. I will TRY to get caught up. I know where I want this to go, it's just school zapped my inspiration. I am truly sorry.

Like I said last time reviews inspire me, and alerts motivate me.


End file.
